phaeselisfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragonborn
The Dragonborn, those of the order of Draco, is from another planet in the Galaxy where they have free reign as the dominate intelligent species. This planet orbits the star alpha Draconis (Thuban) in the Constellation Draco the Dragon. Thanks to the Dragon Gate network, the Dragonborn have spread to this planet. This particular group was of a particular nation that was destroyed, and so they relocated here to begin a new life and a new nation. They came for a new life, being staunchly patriotic to their old nation and their national ways of life. These dragonborn once cultivated a priesthood and a dragon-worshipping society. They used to be under the protection of dragons and served dragons. Now, this heritage is all but lost. In a world dominated by humans, these dragonborn are eking out a nation for themselves and their people so that they can carry on their ancient traditions from their homeworld. Unknowing that they are effectively trapped here, and have an opportunity to start anew, the race's young is basically taught to relive the past and to relive and add to past glories. Introduction The Dragonborn of Lemurias are a fearsome race that could not be conquered by several of the Old Empires. They are a migatory race that seemingly found a home near the Kaspios Sea. However, the Lizardmen that the Dragon Lord Azazel brought from his planet forced them to be displaced. Feeling rejected by the Dragon Lord Azazel, the Dragonpriests appealed to Smazjah. The Oriental Dragon lord rejected them also for worshipping Western style dragons. Without hope, and without their Dragon gods, the Dragonborn turned to the ancient gods Bahamut and Tiamat for help. Hearing their faint cries for spiritual need, the God Bahamut heard their cries and sent a silver dragonborn prophet to teach them the ways of the Light. Stuck in their old traditions, however, the Dragonborn slowly rejected the light of the Argent Prophet as they called him -- the emissary of the God Bahamut. Collaborating with the Creator, the Dragon God sought to teach them a lesson. He caused their lands to be conquered by the Ariyans. When they didn't learn their lesson, Bahamut allowed Alexander to take their Freedom. Despite this, the race is a warlike nation. The Dragonborn eventually relocated on the southeastern lands of the Karpathian Sea. Unlike other reptilian races, these Dragonborn believe in the traditions of their fathers, and seek to keep them alive. They want to form a new nation with the philosophy of the old. Despite being warlike and being glory hounds, they have been conquered twice to learn a lesson that tradition isn't always best. History Once, on the planet Draco, the Dragonborn had a mighty empire that stretched the length of an entire Continent. The nation rivaled Lemuria or Atlantis in all of it's glory and science. The Dragonborn worshipped dragons, and were ruled by the council of Thirteen, thirteen families that were vassals of thirteen dragons: six chromatic, six metallic, and one gem. They worshipped Bahamut, Io, and Tiamat; and a host of other dragon gods. None was as great as their nation. The Dragonborn nation trounced other dragonborn nations, and as a result, they created a hegemony of nations to oppose another bloc of nations on their planet. Yes, everything seemed wonderful. Resources was plentiful, and the nation was prosperous. However, decay soon hit the nation, and their national pride attracted another race from the Great Beyond. The race came and attacked, and at first, the nation could hold itself, but in time the constant attacks of their new enemies drove the nation to ruin. The moral and spiritual decay of the nation caused the council of Thirteen to break up over petty differences. As the nation was discombubulating, their rivals blasted off terrible missiles that struck at the heart of the nation in order to stop the invading race. But none-the-less, the invaders took many of the dragonborn's nation into slavery aboard their great ships and went into the Great Beyond, many will never see their loved ones again. In an effort to escape destruction, a number of Dragonborn opened the Dragon Gate to a world that showed promise, the Alpha Site. The best and the brightest poured into the gate to form a colony off world. However, days after the colony escaped, the nation was ravaged by powerful Weapons of Mass Destruction. Left without a Supreme Government, the nation itself is in it's last throes of existence, tenuously holding on to the last glimmer of glory and culture. Lemurias The Alpha Site Meanwhile, on the Alpha site (Lemurias), the Dragonborn were forced to relocate as they found that the race that took them, ~ the ELVES ~, populated this world also and they left the Dragon Mountains, the mountain range where Azazel and Smazjah had come into the world with their dragon hordes. Not realizing that the elves that took their loved ones did not come from the planet Arvandor, the Dragonborn of Thuban promised that one day, there will be an eye for an eye, and a tooth for a tooth. The dragonborn could not secure the Dragon Gate, which is just as well since the Lemurians buried it some time after. Forced to relocate to the Eastern Shores of the Karpathian Sea, the Dragonborn faced yet another danger. Appealing to the great Dragon lord Azazel, the race was rejected and a new race was chosen. The dark Occidental Dragon Lord transported the Reptilemen and the Nagas to the world and left the Dragonborn to their own devices. Feeling rejected, the priests desperately contacted Smazjah -- the Oriental Dragon Lord. But Smazjah laughed at them, having chosen his oriental dragons for his work. For centuries, the Dragonborn relied on ancient traditions for spiritual succor. The Battle of Bloodied River Not all races in Lemurias are righteous to a bunch of dispossessed draconic humanoids. In time the wandering race met the orcs. Mostly in the form of the Bonechewer Tribe. The Bonechewers, as they called themselves, are a shamanistic tribe of orcs that worship fire and practice cannibalism (mostly on humans and elves). Rather than see the Dragonborn as potential allies, they saw them as food. After a few skirmishes, the dragonborn met the orcs on the river Taladas, and fought them in a major battle of axe to sword, tooth to tooth, and claw to fist. The Dragonborn brought magic, which they discovered recently, and steel to bare against the Bonechewers. The battle lasted for five days, and the river ran red with draconic and orc blood. The battle resulted in the defeat of the Bonechewer's forces, for a while, and the Dragonborn continued on to find a new home. However, the Bonechewer Tribe was humiliated and they declared themselves to be the Dragonborn's eternal enemies, until they have their honor restored amongst the Orc Tribes. So, as they race relocated to find a home, they were in constant, and some say glorious, battle with the Bonechewer orcs. The battle became known as The Battle of Bloodied River. The Battle of Shadowed Lake The Argent Prophet and the Empires of Man However, in time, the Argent Prophet -- a silver dragonborn -- came amongst them and promised them spiritual succor and sustainance from the ancient god, Bahamut. The Dragonborn accepted the prophet, nominally, however in time they reverted to their old traditions of past glories and ancient beliefs. Angry, Bahamut forsook them to the Old Empires and the Ariyan Empire. Eventually, though, their freedom was fleeting when Alexander took out the Ariyan Empire. They attacked the Alexandrian army in the name of their ancient nation. Again, Bahamut forsook them and again they were conquered after three loosing battles. Now under the boot of the humans, the majority of the Dragonborn are waiting for weakness in the human kingdom of Anaxmandras in order to build their own nation under the teachings of the Silver Prophet. Dragonborn Culture Dragonborn culture is characterized as advanced technically, but lacking spiritual advancement. When the Dragonborn crossed over, they did not bring their technology over so they were forced to start over as a primitive species. However, they progressed quickly from savage to civilized in part of their women and their zeal. The Dragonborn expect people to pull their wieght regardless of gender and station station for "the glory of King and Country" as they put it. Being inglorious in what you do, exhibiting cowardice, has resulted in exile for the dragonborn. Dragonborn society is clannish, and is divided into thirteen major clans and twenty minor clans. Each major clan had served a dragonlord, six were chromatic dragons, six were metallic dragons, and one was a gem dragonlord. However, one of the clans became a slave clan some time in the nation's history so are struck with a pattern of servitude. Known as clan Turathi, they had a black dragonlord. The clan mostly makes up the race's peons -- the Dragonborn who do the backbreaking work of construction, mining, and other tasks as slaves. To put it in a way, all of the race's peons are of clan Turathi, but not all of the Turathi are peons. Beyond clan affiliations, the Dragonborn prize glory. Glory for ones King and Country first (although they have no king), Glory to the clan second, and personal glory last. The Dragonborn culture prizes justice, bravery, temperance, chastity, and generosity as traits. Because of this emphasis on glory, the gender ceiling was broken long ago, and dragonborn women are put to the same standards of glory as dragonborn men. Despite this, most Dragonborn women feel it is glorious to have children for the cause. They willingly seek glory as a Wife and Mother because it's glorious for them to do so. A minority, however, seek to gain glory through professions that seem reserved for Dragonborn men. Dragonborn culture . . . *Is occidental in nature, rather than oriental. *Reveres the elderly, and honors it's ancestors. *Does not apologize for it's past actions, nor does it demand an apology of it's neighbors. *Values cunning and valor equally. *Resembles human Civilized societies, and is highly sophisticated. Faith The Dragonborn religion is much like the human religions. Most Dragonborn follow Bahamut or say they follow Bahamut. Others seek the succor of Tiamat, the avenging conqueress. As a civilized culture, the faith has it's temples and church buildings; however recently the Priests have gained dominance and control the people through fear -- probably at the urging of Tiamat. However, the Dragonborn see Io as the creator of their race. This is different from the Io in Hellene myth cycles. The dragonborn have an order of holy warriors, though, that are committed to stamping out evil. These Paladins are a lot like the paladins of the human and elven nations. The religion of Bahamut is slowly evolving to be monolithic in nature -- a lot like the Catholic Church was in the Middle Ages. Slavery Clan Turathi, now going by different names and spawning some forty family names, is the traditional clan that is under slavery. The reasons why is lost to shadowed myth and legend. The practice of slavery is still practiced amongst the dragonborn, and slaves are made of Dragonborn who show cowardice in battle. Still the practice exists, although the Dragonborn only makes slaves of captive peoples. Languages Forced to be bilingual, Dragonborn speak both draconic and Hellenic. Names (Nomenclature) Dragonborn names are typically personal. They can also have other names such as childhood names, family names, and clan names. These usually come from the dragonborn's heritage and place in dragonborn society. For instance, a Turathi dragonborn might receive a childhood name that he carries forever, while another of the great clans might be awarded a beautiful name for attaining great glory in battle. Male personal names include: Fruroar, Yengeon, Xanward, Petmorn, Oloben, Seaster, Jamice, Norrar, Belgeon, Elaver, Grarry, Shaeak, Wilgold, Thoian, Marlamin, Ologretar, Frunan, Hororn, Leoice, Zankas, and Yenros. Female personal names include: Quithana, Unalove, Wandaeriss, Magstina, Nerisnys, Daratis, Hollyora, Caidove, Marsaadi, Camorel, Xyrvyre, Araonna Stormtooth, Stothyra, Irieella, Lorauvial, Bregwen, Hollysys, Aradiana, Martranna, and Xyrkain Dragonborn Stats (14 RP) * Type -- Dragon: the Dragonborn have a strong draconic heritage. (10 RP) * Size: Dragonborn are medium creatures. (0 RP) * Base Speed: Dragonborn can move at 30 ft per round (0 RP) * +2 to Strength, +2 to Charisma, -2 to Dexterity: Dragonborn value strength and force of personality over fleet of foot. (0 RP) * Dragon Breath: Because of their draconic heritage, the Dragonborn have a breath weapon. Choose one of the following energy types: acid, cold, electricity, fire, or sonic. Then pick either a 15-foot cone or a 20-foot line. Once per day, as a standard action, the Dragonborn can make a supernatural breath weapon attack that deals 1d6 points of the damage type chosen in the area chosen. All creatures within the affected area must make a Reflex saving throw to avoid taking damage. The save DC against this breath weapon is 10 + 1/2 the user's character level + the user's Constitution modifier. Those who succeed at the save take no damage from the attack.(1 RP) * Natural Armor: Because they have tough, dragon-like scales, The dragonborn gain a +1 natural armor bonus to their Armor Class. (2 RP) * Skill Training -- Intimidate and Knowledge (History) Dragonborn have a strong sense of tradition and strong, intimidating personalities due to their draconic nature. These two skills are always class skills for the Dragonborn. (1 RP) Alternate Traits The following racial traits may be selected instead of the standard Dragonborn racial traits. Consult your GM before selecting any of these new options. * Gliding Wings: Some Dragonborn have wings like the winged kobolds. They take no damage from falling (as if subject to a constant nonmagical feather fall spell). While in midair, members of this race can move up to 5 feet in any horizontal direction for every 1 foot they fall, at a speed of 60 feet per round. A dragon born with gliding wings cannot gain height with these wings alone; it merely coasts in other directions as it falls. If subjected to a strong wind or any other effect that causes a creature with gliding wings to rise, it can take advantage of the updraft to increase the distance it can glide. This trait replaces the Skill Training trait. * Slapping Tail: Most (97%) Dragonborn do not have tails, you are born with a dragon tail. It's a tail you can use to make attacks of opportunity with a reach of 5 feet. The tail is a natural attack that deals 1d8 points of damage plus your Strength modifier. This trait replaces your Dragon Breath trait. * Turathi Heritage: You have been born in Clan Turathi, as a result, you have a predisposition to be submissive and subservient due to your Clan being slaves for so long. You gain Diplomacy and Perform as class skills. This replaces the Skill Training trait. * Tooth and Claw: Some Dragonborn develop a strong bite, and claws on their hands. The result is a bite attack that deals 1d4 points of damage or two claws that also deal 1d4 points of damage. This isn't encouraged by Dragonborn society, so it replaces the Skill Training trait. Common Personality Traits The following are common personality traits for the Dragonborn. Racial Feats Changeable Breath (Dragonborn) You must have gold or silver dragons in your heritage, for you can change your breath into a second type. Prerequisite: Dragonborn, Breath Weapon racial feature Benefit: Choose a type that your breath weapon doesn't deal from among acid, cold, electricity, fire, or sonic. When you use your breath weapon, you can choose to use this damage instead of the damage you were born with. Draconic Blast (Dragonborn) You have the ability to alter your Arcane Blast. Prerequisites: Arcane Blast feat, Dragonborn Benefit: you can alter your Arcane Blast to match the damage type of your breath weapon. Glorious Battlecry (Dragonborn) You can shout to demoralize your foes. Prerequisites: Cha 13, Perform (Shout) 6 ranks, Dragonborn Benefit: You can release a charging battlecry during battle, demoralizing all of your opponents and inspiring your allies. Your opponents become shaken and gain a -2 circumstance penalty to all combat rolls for 10 rounds, while your allies are rallied with a +2 circumstance penalty for 10 rounds. Racial Archetypes Draconic Warlord (Cavalier) With their emphasis on glory, Dragonborn generals or captains are usually drilled in tactics to lead their people to glory and victory. They practice the finer points of inspiring leadership as well as maintaining a presence on the Battlefield. This archetype is similar to the Tactician, but has an emphasis on rallying your allies. Class Features The Draconic Warlord enjoys the following class features. Teamwork Feat At 1st level, a Draconic Warlord receives a teamwork feat as a bonus feat. She must meet the prerequisites for this feat. At levels 9 and 17, the cavalier receives an additional teamwork feat. The ability replaces the bonus feats class feature. Commanding Presence (Ex) At third level, the Draconic Warlord gains the ability to inspire his allies in battle. All allies within 30 feet of the Cavalier gain a +2 circumstance bonus to their combat maneuver bonus rolls. This replaces the Cavalier's Charge ability. Inspiring Voice (Ex) At 5th level, a Draconic Warlord can use aid another to assist an ally within 30 feet. When using aid another on a non-adjacent ally, you make a DC 10 Perform (oratory) check instead of the normal roll. This ability replaces banner and greater banner. Supreme Inspiration (Ex) Inspiring commands become more effective. All bonuses from inspire courage and inspire competence increase by one. inspire greatness grants one additional temporary hit point per hit die, including the bonus hit die given. inspire greatness and inspire heroics can affect one additional creature. This ability replaces supreme charge. Inquisitive of Tiamat (Inquisitor) The inquisition in Draconic culture is to protect the faith by rooting out Heretics and unbelievers in the Church of Bahamut. You are part of the Inquisition, your job is to root out heresy and infidels of the faith. No one knows, and probably not even yourself, that you serve Tiamat. Class Features The Inquisitive of Tiamat enjoys the following class features: Spells Inquisitives of Tiamat cannot cast spells with the Chaotic feature. Inflexible Will At 1st level, an exarch gains a +2 bonus on saving throws against confusion and insanity effects and effects with the chaotic descriptor. This ability replaces monster lore. Fearsome Judge (Su) The Inquisitive gains the Smite Sinner ability. This is like the Smite Evil paladin ability, but it works against any sinner or law breaker, good or evil. It's a more strict version of the Smite Evil paladin ability. This replaces the Judgement class feature at all levels at which Judgement is gained. Detect Lies (Ex) The Inquisitive has the extraordinary ability to detect a lie at second level. The ability is one where the Inquisitive can pick up on voice cues and subtle nuances. This ability isn't 100% accurate, as a serial killer might be able to lie through his teeth and pass as truth, but its accurate enough to replace the detect alignment feature. This ability replaces detect alignment. Dogmatic Preacher (Ex) The Inquisitive can demoralize foes by preaching the doctrine of Hell. This isn't to help the penitent to actually repent of his wrong doings, but to fill him with dread of the afterlife. The demoralized foe becomes shaken and receives a -2 circumstance penalty to all rolls for a number of hours equal to the Inquisitive's level. This feature replaces Bane. Aura of Reversion (Su) At 16th level, while using her Smite Sinner ability, an inquisitive can project a 30-foot-radius emanation for a number of rounds per day equal to her inquisitor level. Any creature other than the inquisitive that is using a transmutation effect within this aura at the beginning of its turn becomes sickened, or sickened and nauseated if using a polymorph effect, including the change shape ability (Fort negates; DC 10 + 1/2 the exarch's level + her Wisdom modifier). Continuous effects from permanent magical items do not cause this effect. Within the aura, dispel checks against transmutation effects gain a +4 bonus. This ability cannot be used simultaneously with aura of repetition. This ability replaces her third Smite Sinner ability. OGL Section 15 -- Copyright Notice Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Race Guide © 2012, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Hal MacLean, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Owen K.C. Stephens, Todd Stewart, and Russ Taylor. The Secrets of Tactical Archetypes. Copyright 2011, Steven D Russell; Author Will McCardell. The Secrets of Adventuring. Copyright 2013, Steven D. Russell; Authors: Steven D. Russell, Jonathan McAnulty, Will McCardell, Benjamin Rombeaut and David Mallon. Category:Major Races Category:Races Category:Monstrous Humanoid